Nalan Yanran/Relationships
Xiao Yan She understood that in her heart she held a favorable impression, and perhaps a little spirit of competition of never wanting to admit, toward the young man called Yan Xiao. A man who possessed strength that subdued others, without having a beautiful face. It was due to having these complicated emotions that Nalan Yanran abandoned the indifference she usually had when speaking to others in her conversations with Yan Xiao. Her warm and soft tone was something she had used for the first time in many years on a male who was not her elder or relative. Although the time she wasn't in contact with ‘Yan Xiao’ for very long, Xiao Yan had used this identity to unbridledly squander all of his outstanding ability that caused people to be repeatedly shocked. With the ‘Heavenly Flame’ in his hand, he cured the ‘Searing Poison’ which even Pill-King Gu He could do nothing about. When he participated in the Alchemist Grand Meeting, he stood out from various outstanding alchemists from various countries. Moreover, he had even been the savior at the very last moment to turn the tide of the competition, creating a miracle under a hopeless situation and helped the empire’s alchemist association snatch back their honor which they were about to lose. One by one, theses feats, which caused people’s blood to boil, had caused a countless number of different young ladies to feel an affection for him. Under the aura of these kinds of prominent results, even an outstanding lady like Nalan Yanran could not resist feeling a little dazzled. What girl has never imagined within her heart that the prince charming she loves not receiving cheers from tens of thousands of people? Without a doubt, heroes love beauties, but similarly beauties also love heroes. The action of ‘Yan Xiao’ back then, where he did his best to protect the reputation of the Jia Ma Empire’s Alchemist Association, may not have been his original intention, but in the eyes of the Jia Ma Empire’s citizens, he was worthy of the word ‘hero’. Regardless of how indifferent and haughty Nalan Yanran was, she was also a lady. Moreover, the moment that the young man had received tens of thousands of cheers was indeed also the moment where he became the most attractive to others. The man who was the first person to cause her to feel admiration from someone of the same age group as well as some man and woman feelings was actually this fellow in disguise. This kind of blow was even more painful than her losing the Three Year Agreement. When she met Xiao Yan again in the Central Plains, she thought of the distant past when she used a haughty status to forcefully cancel the Xiao clan’s engagement. At that time, she might have been young and spoiled, but she knew in her heart that the reason for her actions were partly related to Xiao Yan’s reputation of being useless. At that time, she had been accepted into the Misty Cloud Sect and appeared to have a limitless future in the eyes of many. Xiao Yan, on the other hand, was merely a useless young master from a small clan. The gap between the two was just like that between the Heavens and Earth. Her arrogance back then naturally had difficulty enduring such a gap. However, it was also because of this impulse of hers that gave her this limitless regret. All the things she was proud of were completely destroyed as this young man grew one step at a time. Even her greatest support, the Misty Cloud Sect, was eventually forced to take that most miserable step under his cold and indifferent voice. Originally, she thought that she and this young man, who could not be removed from her memory, would become people from two separate worlds after she had left the Jia Ma Empire. However, she had not expected that the person who would step forward and rescue her when she met with danger would actually be him. In their encounter once again, his strength had truly surpassed her. Until now… her qualification to follow in his footsteps had also gradually disappeared. Originally, the relationship between him and her had the chance to be able to reach the most intimate level. Unfortunately… Some regret that remained deep within her heart spread out like a poisonous snake, causing the bitterness in the corner of Nalan Yanran’s mouth to become denser. Category:Relationships